Always Know
by Dreams-of-Skies
Summary: They always know what day it is. Doesn’t matter where they are or what they’re doing, they always know what day it is… JackDaniel Friendship


**Rating: **K

**Category:** Friendship – Daniel and Jack

I love the complicated relationship these two have, how they talk without talking…and I just had to give it a go…

**Always Know…**

They always know what day it is. Doesn't matter where they are or what they're doing, they always know what day it is…

The two men sat quietly together. The older man watched the edges of the camp warily, his eyes searching. The younger man stared into the dancing flames of their campfire, watching the flickering of light and shadow upon the resting forms of their companions and the various pieces of equipment they had brought with them. They mirrored each other in many ways – the knees drawn up to their chests, the intensity of their stares, the way they were both poised for action, just in case. Occasionally they would glance at each other, just checking that they were there, just checking that all was well, just in case.

The tiniest movement of an eyebrow asked, _Are you ok?_

The quirk of a lip replied, _I'm fine._

Then they would both return to staring for a while before the conversation began again.

_You sure you're ok?_

_As I'll ever be._

_If you want to…?_

_If I want to…I will_

_If you're sure._

_I'm sure._

The flames dimmed and the younger man shivered. In response the older man placed some more wood near the flames, using a branch to edge them into the embers. A spark leapt out, catching his hand, his swift reaction all that kept him from burning. He quickly sucked at the burn mark before washing it with water. The younger man, having started to rise to aid, took note of the shaking head and sat back again. The conversation reversed.

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah…fine. It's nothing._

_You sure?_

_Sure I'm sure. It's fine._

_Okay…if you're sure…_

_Dammit. Stop fussing._

The younger man subsided, a small frown of concern stamped on his brow. The older man sighed as he put antibiotic cream on the small burn, just in case. He looked up to see the gaze of his companion begin to drift again. He made a small sound.

_Huh?_

_You're doing it again._

_Sorry._

_Wanna talk?_

_Not really._

_I know what you're thinking about._

_I know. Thank you._

_For what?_

The younger man shrugged. _Everything._

The older man simply nodded, returning to his watchful state. The small movement drew his attention back to the younger man. A raised eyebrow began again, _Now what?_

_Nothing._

_Really?_

_Just…soon isn't it._

_Oh…yeah...soon._

_You know, if you want to talk…_

_I know. Maybe later, ok?_

_Later?_ The softened expression made it into a question.

_Maybe…I don't know._ A pained blink of dark eyes. The concerned narrowing of lighter ones in response.

_I'm sorry._

_It's okay…you know its okay._

_Yeah…I know._

The younger man looked away, his gaze sweeping over the bundles nearby that held the other two members of the team. He smiled softly and the older man knew the expression well enough to know what his companion was thinking. He cleared his throat quietly. The younger man looked at him.

_Coffee?_

They both glanced at the flask left over from when they stopped for the night.

_Sure._

The older man poured a mug, handing it across without comment before pouring a mug for himself. They both breathed deep of the aroma, despite the harsh sting of steam compared to the colder night air. It would soon be time for them to bed down, try to get some sleep, let the others take over the watching. But first they would have this quiet moment, thinking the same thoughts, of the same people. Light eyes met dark. The older man raised his mug in a salute.

_Sha're._

The younger man acknowledged the intention and raised his own mug in return.

_Charlie._

They drank. Quietly the older man woke the woman, whispered that all was clear, see her in the morning. Her eyes asked why they had both been awake and his face told her it just happened that way. She smiled at the younger man and he returned it, his expression telling her he was fine, don't worry. The men settled into their bed rolls as the woman poured herself some coffee for her watch.

Before they closed their eyes, the young man and the older man looked at each other.

_See ya in the morning, Daniel._

_Night, Jack._

They always knew what day it was.


End file.
